User talk:KinkyKinniku
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orihime Inoue page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Salubri (talk) 23:43, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Orihime Edits Please read our Policies as you were violating them in your multiple edits made on a single section of Orihime's article!! Never remove referenced information, the information regarding her appearance is currently correct and contains proof!! We do not write out-of-universe in our articles, so please refrain from adding "In the anime" or "In the manga" to any of our articles unless in trivia sections, we don't do that here!! It may be done elsewhere but we have our own policies here!! Thanks!! :I already explained above that you violated the policies which is reason enough for a revert but if you want more detail, let's look at your changes to the page!! *''Orihime is a teenager of average height, with waist-length, burnt-orange hair, and matching eyes'' :No Orihime's eyes are brown, this is referenced and is correct and you do not have permission to change that because you are of the opinion they match her hair!! If you are of the opinion that something is wrong you raise a discussion regarding this on the Talk page!! *''in the anime her eyes are grey.'' :Again this violates our rules!! We do not write out-of-universe wording in our articles unless in the Trivia section!! We never write in the plot or appearance "In the Anime" or "In the Manga", again, read our policies!! I already told you this was wrong so really this line alone means I am well within my rights as a moderator to undo your edit so your message was unneeded given I already explained this above!! *''Her most notable physical trait is her curvaceous, yet full-figure.'' :This does not make sense as curvaceous is already implying that she has a full figure!! The line currently reads that she is slender but curvaceous because she has a large bust so this change was both redundant and incorrect!! *''Initially, she wears her hair in a regular fringe with barrettes on the sides'' :This change was redundant since not once in the series are her hairpins referred to as barrettes, you just changed it merely because you liked the word barrette more than hairpin which automatically makes it a personal change not a change that was needed and just something you preferred!! If something doesn't need changing and reads fine as it is, then leave it alone!! We have a grammar corner that have gone over that page a hundred times for spelling errors and grammatical errors and never once have they required to change hairpins to barrettes!! That goes for the rest of the changes for which you did this!! *So there I dissected your change and you can now see how much it was unneeded!! You may have preferred how you wrote it but it did not need changing and did not require five edits in a short period of time to one section just to reword a paragraph that is already correct and reads perfectly in English!! So as I said, I suggest you read our policies including our Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style as you clearly need to learn how things are done around here!! Your first two edits to Orihime's page were undone by an Admin and you continued to try and enforce those changes, which is Edit Warring by the way so if you do it again, it will result in a block!! And in response to "So, I can see just by scrolling down this talk page this is a thing you do a lot", if by that you mean stop people from adding whatever they want into articles without abiding by the policies then yes I do do that a lot!! The diligence of members like me has prevent trash and opinions and vandalism dominating our articles. We run a tight ship and because of that we have the most accurate database for information pertaining to the Bleach Universe and our information is also backed up by citations from sources created by Tite Kubo himself!! Hope that answers your questions more thoroughly!! Oh my I had hoped this was over but I guess not, here goes!! *''it can be seen that the exact same colors were used for her eyes on that sourced cover image that were used on her hair.'' See your argument is flawed in that Tite Kubo draws and shades Orihime as he see fit, these images I have provided show that her eyes are not even close to the same color as he shades her hair!! Granted, not every pixel will be the same color as that comes from the art of shading such as artists do!! However, I also checked the colors of individual pixels and not one came back as "Burnt Orange" they all came back as various shades of brown, #6F4E37 being common and couple of shades either way and #835C3B depending on the images used!! Even if there is a single pixel on her eye that may be burnt orange, the overwhelming amount that are brown shades overrules your argument and that fact her eyes don't match in those images further proves this!! *''Why is it noticeable?'' Now, don't get me wrong, to anybody that knows me, I am a high critic of the way women are portrayed in Anime and Manga (Fairy Tail coming to mind as overtly sexualised for no reason) so the fact that it is noticeable is irritating!! However, as Tite Kubo portrayed her in the series, and the anime, other characters notice her bust!! She is fifteen in the beginning of the story, and while yes pervert characters like Kon love her breasts, her fellow female classmates also notice them and comment on them at various points of the early arc!! The reason this is noteworthy is because he has actually got it right, sadly, but fifteen-year-olds typically have not grown that much and those that have done have usually gone through a particularly fast growth sprout and in real life, people tend to notice, as a woman, believe me, I know!! So in comparison to her peers and school friends, that is a noticeable feature and is noted by characters!! Other females in the series with large breasts are fully grown women or portrayed as a fully formed adult!! *''Barrettes popped into my head at the last minute as something that would look better'' That is exactly my point, it popped into your head as something that would look better in your opinion!! How it is written is fine how it is, it is clear English and people understand the sentences and words on the page!! You dislike how the paragraph is written but it was not a needed change just because you felt it wasn't good enough, it was a personal change that was not required and you took over five edits on a single section just because you didn't like how a few sentences were written!! We call that sort of editing to be Edit Fluffing and is actually against the rules!! Also, what you did was also Edit Warring because an admin (not me) reverted your original edits then you continued to edit and change the section!! *''I already stated I added the comment about her having grey eyes in the anime because I was editing out of source mode where the editor's note couldn't be seen, though'' Consider there are rules, ignorance of those rules are not a valid excuse as when you join you get an automated message showing you where you can find our policies and asking you to read up on them!! What you wrote read as such: :Orihime is a teenager of average height, with waist-length, burnt-orange hair, and matching eyes; '''in the anime' her eyes are grey.'' Regardless of the Note there asking people not to change her eyes to Grey, you still added an out-of-universe term where it is against the rules to do so!! We write in-universe in our articles!! Even if the rest of your numerous edits were perfect, which they weren't, then your edits could completely be undone for this line as it violates our policies outright and any moderator has a duty to revert them!! It is why we are moderators in the first place!! *''So I'm sorry you took the time to go into detail about that, by the way'!!''' Also I don't know if you were trying to make fun of me or not but yes I type using "!!" at the end of my sentences it's a habit of mine, because I am hyper, and has been so for many years!! So anyway, I advise you move on from this as you won't be changing the stance on it, it is not good to focus on a single paragraph on a massive wiki, the information is accurate as it stands, I may check over it to see if commas need adding but nothing needs altering!! If you continue to edit Orihime's page I will issue Edit Warring warnings and other such official actions and you can find the consequences of such here!! Have a good day!!